There's something About Sybil
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Ethel's back for her fourth year at Cackles, but she can hardly focus on school When her sister Sybil has been missing all summer, but when Sybil returns Ethel notices how much she's grown up and Ethel will soon come to learn that she's not the scared, wimpy girl she used to be... Rated T for later chapters, review,review, review !
1. Chapter 1

**There's something about Sybil**

Ethel was woken up from a deep sleep by the sound of Drusilla Paddock storming into her bedroom, "Ethel! Ethel!" She shouted, even though Ethel was a mere few feet away, "Come down for breakfast! There's eggs and bacon and!-"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'full English'" Ethel said with annoyance, she could hardly tolerate Drusilla at the best of times, never mind when she'd just woken up, "Well get out so I can get changed then!" Ethel shouted, Drusilla's eyes widened, she was no stranger to Ethel's mood swings, but she hated it when Ethel raised her voice at her, she backed out of the room and went down to the great hall, closing the door behind her.

Slowly, Ethel began to put her uniform on, shirt, dress, tie, but it seemed lately she was never really focused on anything, at least that's what it looked like to others. Everyone knew she was hiding something when they came back for their fourth year. Even Mildred Hubble, whom she hates, was genuinely concerned for her, but she wasn't the only Hallow whose name was on everyone's lips, she'd hear people ask the same question, always the same question when they thought she was out of earshot: _Where's Sybil?_

The truth is, Ethel didn't have a clue where Sybil was, none of the family did, Ethel hadn't seen her since the final day of last term, she'd been gone all summer, Ethel didn't even know if she was…well Ethel didn't like to dwell on that theory.

Ethel quickly descended the stairs after getting dressed and went into the great hall, and, to her obvious delight, the only available seat was with Mildred's group.

She got her food and sat down between them and began eating, not saying a word to them, not even so much as glancing at them, she chose to ignore the puzzled looks the group exchanged with each other.

"Is everything ok Ethel?" Mildred asked, with the same concern in her voice that she'd had over the past few days,

"I'm fine." She snapped at Mildred, looking her directly in the eye, unwavering and deadly, daring Mildred to push her buttons.

"It's clearly not." Maud Joined in, "I don't care if we hate each other, Ethel, something's wrong."

Ethel was about to hit the roof with Maud, with everyone at that goddamned table, when Clarice arrived just in time to defuse the situation, although what she said next made Ethel's anger rise just as quickly as it went.

"I wonder where Sybil's got to." She spoke innocently,

"She wasn't with Ethel when she arrived." Enid said to Clarice, Ethel hated the fact that they were talking about her and her sister like she wasn't even there, Ethel also hated to admit it, but she missed her sister.

"I'm getting worried about her, she would've said something to me by now." Clarice whined, unbeknownst to her, Ethel was getting angrier by the second, she'd received weeks of this, _"where's Sybil?" "I haven't seen Sybil in a while." "What's happened to Sybil?" "you've gotta know Ethel, surely?" "Is she ill?" _And she'd had enough of it.

"Don't you have any Idea where your sister is?" Mildred said to Ethel, and that comment, was the tip of the iceberg, and it pushed her over the line,

"I haven't heard a word off Sybil!" She shouted, loud enough to startle everyone on the table, but not loud enough to attract the attention of everybody in the great hall, "Not one word, all summer." She said as she slightly lowered her voice, "I don't know where she is, I don't know who she's with, I don't even know if she's…" She didn't want to think about the alternative, she was about to start crying, and she'd never hear the end of it if she cried in front of Mildred and the others, everyone at the table went silent And Ethel ran from the great hall, not looking back, she didn't notice Drusilla follow her into her bedroom.

"I'll bet anything Sybil's fine." Drusilla tried her best to be reassuring, but she was a fool if she thought she could be the one to calm Ethel's raging temper.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Ethel screamed in her face, "And neither do I, not even a letter Drusilla?"

"Maybe she needs her own space." Drusilla said, but Ethel was having none of it.

"That's all she's ever had. Her own space. We've never been close." Ethel said with sorrow in her voice, "Sad thing to admit but it's true, but I didn't think I'd miss her this much."

"You need to rest, you're in no state to attend class, I'd have a word with Miss Cackle if you like?" If there was one thing Ethel valued in Drusilla, it was her loyalty.

"I'd appreciate that." Ethel gave a slight smile which Drusilla noticed as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethel still felt gloomy and depressed when she woke up the next day. She'd been allowed to wake up a bit later today because Miss Cackle had excused her from classes; Ethel told herself she needed to thank Drusilla for her efforts. She was told to go to Miss Cackle's office first thing so she pulled herself from her bed, got dressed, done her hair and went Miss Cackle's office.

After a few soft knocks Ethel walked in, Miss Cackle offered her a seat and began to speak.

"Ethel, I understand your concern for your sister, do you not have any idea whatsoever about her whereabouts?" Cackle spoke,

Ethel mentally scoffed, _would I be going out of my mind with worry if I knew where she was? Stupid bitch….. _Ethel thought, but daren't say it out loud, "No, Miss, I have no Idea where she is."

"It's very unlike Sybil. She was always such a sensible girl." Miss Cackle said, Ethel hated the way she referred to her in the past tense, "Ethel, this is a very important year for you, I understand this is a very difficult time for you and your family, I would say take all the time you need, but you have very important exams coming up."

"I understand Miss, I'll be back in classes whenever you see fit." Ethel said, not in the mood to contend with her decision.

"In that case, I want you back in class tomorrow." Cackle said, Ethel nodded and left the office and went back up to her own room.

She'd been reading a book in her room when she heard a knock at her door, before Ethel could give permission for the person on the other side of the door to enter, Mildred Hubble had already let herself in.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Mildred said gingerly, Ethel looked at her in disbelief and scoffed,

"Why, we've never given two shits about each other before?" Ethel spat, Mildred hardly ever heard Ethel swear, Enid swore like an army Sargent when they were in the DOBS den, so did Fenny and Gris.

"That may be." Mildred said "But that doesn't mean I want to see you like this, when you had that outburst-"

"I'd hardly call it an outburst." Ethel said coolly.

"Call it what you like, but we're worried about you, all of us." Mildred said sincerely, Ethel slowly got up off her bed and walked over to Mildred, not taking her eyes off her, Ethel's determination to stare her down made Mildred feel uneasy,

"And will your worry find Sybil? Will your worry help _me_ find her?" Ethel spoke in a demanding manner; Mildred was at a loss for words,

"Ethel-" She stuttered,

"Get out Hubble." Ethel spat, being in no mood for Mildred to waste her time, Ethel turned her back to the brunette witch, hearing the thud of a closing door as she exited.

Ethel finally caught up with Drusilla at dinner and thanked her, Drusilla replied with a curt smile, of course, to Ethel's heartache, Sybil was once again the topic of everyone's discussions, she couldn't bare all this speculation, she'd outright refused to believe some of the more outrageous rumours, like the rumour that she's believed to be dead, or got mauled to death by wolves and many more, Ethel could not believe how insensitive they were being, Ethel, once again, was about to go into a flaring temper, tell everyone where they could stick their speculations, when Miss Hardbroom appeared out of thin air, as she so often did.

"What is the meaning of all this wild chatter?" Miss Hardbroom said in her distinctive stern tone,

"No one's seen hide or hair of Sybil Hallow for almost two months Miss Hardbroom, we were just-" Enid Nightshade began, only to be hastily interrupted by Miss Hardbroom,

"You were just speculating, allowing your imagination to conjure up all sorts of ridiculous theories which will no doubt cause even more distress for Ethel, I imagine she already has all sorts running through her mind without you adding to it, and what I'm about to say next goes for all of you, Wherever or whoever Sybil Hallow is with, with the exception of Ethel, Is of no business of yours, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Says everyone in the Great hall, Ethel buried her face in her hands, she just wanted to see Sybil. After eating all her soup she went over to Miss Cackle,

"Miss Cackle." Ethel spoke, "I was wondering if I might return to classes today instead of tomorrow, I need to keep myself busy."

"Very well, Ethel." Was all Miss Cackle said, and Ethel set off to potions class with Drusilla in tow.

Ethel Hallow had never been gladder to be sitting in potions class, for an hour at least it would take her mind off Sybil, it was the therapy she so desperately needed, Ethel absentmindedly watched her cauldron brew for a while, until Miss Hardbroom's harsh voice pierced through the silence which, until then had only been accompanied by the bubbling of cauldrons,

"I expect homework to be in by tomorrow, _no _exceptions." She spoke as the class filed out of the room, Ethel's next class was chanting, she despised chanting whereas Sybil simply adored it, one of the many differences between them, Ethel didn't care how different they were, it doesn't change the fact that Sybil is her sister.

Today's chanting lesson was not a practical one, but a theory lesson, which meant they'd be writing, Ethel went upstairs to get a few books that she needed when she decided to take a detour before going back to class, and she decided the destination of that detour would be Sybil's room.

She walked into Sybil's room to find it was just the way she'd left it before they left for half term, books were scattered on her desk, her bed sheets untidy, her clarinet slung on her bed with one half sticking out of her bed sheets, but Ethel only had her eyes on one thing, the picture of her and Sybil. That picture had been taken in the summer before Sybil's first year at Cackles, Ethel took a good look at herself in that photo, like she didn't want to be there, it made her feel…ashamed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Clarice Crow came bursting through the door, startling Ethel,

"Ethel, I've been looking for you everywhere." She said with a trembling voice, Ethel had a terrible feeling in her stomach, she didn't like the look on Clarice's face, "You-You need to see this."

"Clarice what's happened?" Ethel said urgently,

"Ethel just– you need to go downstairs." She said, stumbling over her words, the worry in her voice made Ethel feel sick, Ethel broke into a half-run as she went down the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks on the top of the stairs when she saw her standing in the main hallway. There she stood, clad in a black leather jacket and looking a little more paler than when Ethel last saw her, her eyes glittered darkly, but her face was without expression, she looked more mature, completely different to the weepy, scared girl who'd came through walker's gate three years ago, this new Sybil sparked fear in Ethel.

Miss Cackle came rushing into the hallway and when she saw Sybil, she looked like she'd seen a ghost, Miss Hardbroom followed after, they both stared at Sybil in shock, but Sybil didn't so much as glance at either of them, she was too busy staring intensely at Ethel, whose breathing was slowly becoming more rapid by the second, Ethel wanted so badly to run up to her and embrace her in a bone-crushing hug, but something told Ethel that Sybil was in no mood for the sisterly reunion Ethel craved.

Sybil ascended the stairs so that she was face to face with Ethel, Sybil wasn't facing her, she was looking ahead at the corridor in front of her,

"Sybil." Ethel said, feeling like she'd been holding her breath for ages, she reached out and gently put her hand on Sybil's left arm, Sybil slowly turned her head and looked at her with a cold indifference, that look cut through Ethel like a knife. Sybil turned away from Ethel, not saying anything to her and completely ignoring Clarice and skulked off to her room, leaving a distraught Ethel on the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sybil!" Ethel shouted, but Sybil was already in her room, she wasn't just going to stand there replaying what just happened, no, she was going to confront Sybil, but that was easier said than done, _I used to have such a hold over Sybil, _thought Ethel, now, remembering the sinister glint in her sister's eyes, Ethel wondered what Sybil would do to her if she dared to tell her what to do.

Clarice had gone running down the stairs, no doubt to tell everyone about Sybil, Cackle and HB went after her. Ethel however, stormed down the corridor and burst into Sybil's room, only to find her Sister had her back to her, her hands were gripping the metal end of the frame of her bed, "Sybil." Ethel said softly,she decided that going in all guns blazing was not a good I dea, "Look I-I know we were never really close but-"

"And whose fault is that?" Sybil spat back with utter venom, but at the same time she didn't sound angry, just plain resentful.

"Mine, I know." Ethel replied, "Sybil, whatever we think of each other, I was worried out of my mind about you, we all were. Do mum and dad know you're here?"

"No." Was all she said.

"Well, we have to let them know-"

"I said, no." Sybil said ,turning round to face Ethel "They'll be told when I feel like it.", she was getting annoyed, Ethel could see Sybil becoming more rage consumed by the second, Ethel however, thinking she could handle the situation, decided to tell Sybil exactly how it is, big mistake.

"Ok, fine, Sybil Hallow, you listen, and you listen well, you, decide to fuck off for months on end, without a word's notice! And you get back, and you _don't _think people are going to want an explanation, grow the fuck up Sybil." Ethel shouldn't have said that last part, she shouldn't have even said any of it if she wanted to calm Sybil. Sybil slowly began pacing towards Ethel with a murderous look on her face, she had Ethel backed up against the wall,

"No Ethel, _you _listen." She spat, "I don't know why you think you're so superior to everyone else, you think just because you boss people around that makes you powerful? No, you, are an arrogant little bitch with no friends. So don't try to act like you care about me, because I know it won't last long.", Ethel froze, unable to say anything, she wanted to burst into tears at that moment, but she was to terrified to move, she tried her best to make sense of it all, but now, looking at the pale, callous and seemingly cold hearted girl that had her backed up against the wall, she wondered what the hell happened to her sweet, innocent little sister.

Sybil averted her gaze from Ethel, she just walked away from her as if nothing happened, she sat on the side of her bed with her hands intertwined, rocking her right knee leg up and down while absentmindedly staring at a fixed point on the floor with wide eyes, Ethel worried not only for Sybil's physical state, but her psychological state as well, "Get out." Sybil said with irritation clear in her voice.

Ethel couldn't get out of that room fast enough, when she reached her room she slammed the door shut, she dug her hands into her hair and began to lightly tug at her tied back hair, and by chance Drusilla had come by to check on her, to her shock Ethel looked like a nervous wreck, tears were streaming down her face and Drusilla scooped her up in her arms as fast as she could. She'd never seen Ethel like this and it worried her.

Eventually Ethel stopped crying, Drusilla had stayed with her all afternoon, it was nearing dusk, no one said anything to them about not returning to classes, but Drusilla didn't think that Ethel cared about that right now, Ethel let out the occasional sob now and again, and she refused to tell her what Sybil said when Drusilla asked. Drusilla could only offer words of solace, what happened between her and Sybil was for them to resolve,

"I need to sleep." It was the first thing Ethel said in about an hour, she looked like she needed it too, her eyes were puffy and red and she looked so worn out. The minute Ethel lay down on her bed she went out like a light. Drusilla blew out her candle and silently slipped out of the room. Dreading the inevitable fallout that would come the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Mildred Hubble decided to take a walk in the courtyard, she was fed up being in the Great Hall listening to everyone talk about Sybil. Word got round of Sybil's return last night, Mildred herself hadn't seen her, nor did she want to, from what Clarice said, Sybil was clearly a changed person, and she hadn't changed for the better, she wandered over to walker's gate, she'd been there many a time, usually when she was upset or when Ethel got on her nerves. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure in a black leather jacket, she spun round ready to start shouting at the girl for scaring her, but when she saw who it was, she was too shocked to say anything.

_They weren't over exaggerating when they said Sybil was different, _Mildred thought, she was lot paler, she had a rebellious look about her, but at the same time there was just something about her that seemed so…._so remote, _Mildred thought again, what Mildred also just noticed, once she snapped out of her train of thought, was that Sybil was smoking a cigarette.

"Didn't have you down for a smoker." Mildred said, but found herself wandering if she should have,

"Didn't have you down for a skiver." Sybil shot back indifferently, she didn't look at Mildred once, only straight ahead of her, she was right, Mildred break had ended and right now she should be in potions class.

"There's a lot of rumours flying round about where you were." Mildred said after a while, Sybil ignored Mildred and exhaled another cloud of smoke,

"Look I don't know what you've said to Ethel but she hasn't said a word all morn-" Mildred was startled when Sybil suddenly stopped leaning against the wall and turned to face her, cutting her off violently,

"Why should you care about _her_? For years she has done nothing but make your life a living hell, half of the time your 'mishaps' are the result of her and Drusilla's conspiracies." Sybil said, Mildred wanted to object, but everything Sybil said was right, "Do you think, if the shoe was on the other foot, she'd be there for you?" _of course not, _Mildred thought,

"Of course she wouldn't, but I'm not Ethel." Mildred replied, Sybil brought her cigarette up to her mouth again and let her arm fall free at her side,

"No one needs to know where I went, no one needs to know what happened." Sybil says, the cigarette still in her mouth, Mildred can see the thin lines of smoke coming out of her mouth when she talks,

"If you don't want people asking questions, then why'd you come back?" Mildred asked, Sybil took the fag out of her mouth and blew smoke out into the air before answering,

"This was the only place I could go." Sybil said, Mildred didn't like the look she was giving her, the 'Do I have to spell everything out for you' look, apparently she'd wore the look a lot since she came back, no one had actually seen her though, apart from Ethel, Clarice, HB, Cackle, and now Mildred, and looking at her how, the thought of Sybil turning up for class seemed absurd, "I don't want to go home, because I physically can't stand the sight of my mum and dad." Sybil spoke with resentment when she mentioned her parents, "But I knew if I came here, even though I'd have the third degree from my bitch of a sister, that I'd sort of have my own space, I can deal with Ethel." Mildred felt uncomfortable when a slight grin appeared on Sybil's face, but then it suddenly faded away, "In truth Mildred, me and Ethel share the same blood, but she doesn't care for me, never has, I gave up on the idea that she ever would a long time ago, and now, I feel nothing for her." Not even the slightest emotion appeared on Sybil's face, and it shocked Mildred, she knew Ethel wasn't the most likeable person, but for Sybil to speak so coldly of her…._her own sister_, Mildred thought with disgust.

"Talk it through with her, she might surprise you." Mildred told her, Sybil scoffed,

"Are we talking about the same person?" Sybil asked, "Whatever Mildred, I'm done with your time wasting and, to be honest, rather pointless conversation." She said as she put her fag out by crushing it against the wall and letting it fall to the ground, "I'll see you around." She watched as Sybil walked across the courtyard and soon enough she was out of sight, Mildred didn't see the point in turning up half way through the class so she went up to her room,

"Sybil must've said something really bad to Ethel." Mildred said to herself once she was in her room, and she was determined to find out what.

**AN:** **Ok , short update, but please review and Chapter 5 will be up soon, I want to hear your theories, what do you think happened to Sybil during her mysterious absence? Obviously I already know, but as the writer I can't tell you, but i'd love to hear your theories (: **

**Immortalgothgirl **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Ethel Hallow's day was unrelenting, between being hounded by nearly every single girl in the school about her infamous sister's return and juggling her workload, Ethel had no time to sit and think things through, She thought it ironic that Sybil, who'd always been in her shadow was now the one with the power, Sybil didn't have to say anything, her presence was enough to tell Ethel that she was no longer the puppet master.

Of course, as Ethel's luck would have it, her day went from bad to worse; Miss Cackle had called her _and _Sybil to her office.

Ethel hadn't seen her sister since 'the incident' in Sybil's room, it left Ethel asking a thousand questions, _she looked so unhinged, _Ethel thought.

Miss Cackle waiting outside her office for Ethel, to tell her why she summoned her and Sybil, "It's your sister I really need to speak to, but I want you to sit in just in case…." Miss cackle trailed off, _Could she be…scared of Sybil? _The thought had run through Ethel's mind, "Ethel, I feel you should be here." Cackle said no more and Ethel entered her office where she saw Sybil, Still not in her uniform and still wearing that black leather jacket she was so fond of and looking very, very bored and uninterested in this entire meeting, "Now, Sybil." Cackle began, you could barely notice it, but Sybil rolled her eyes, "Your unexplained absence has been very distressing for your family and friends, I'm not going to put any pressure on you but, perhaps you'd like to tell us where you've been for nearly two months?"

"Not really." She said, sounding as bored as she looked, "Perhaps you'd like to tell me where you get off sticking your nose in my business?"

Ethel's jaw nearly hit the ground, she could not believe Sybil had spoken to the headmistress like that, Miss Cackle's eyes shouted fury, yet her face showed tolerance, "Sybil." Cackle said gravely, "I'd choose your next words very carefully; the fact that your father is chairman of the governors will not stop me from expelling you." A small grin flashed across Sybil's face, Miss Cackle had never seen such arrogance off a pupil and Ethel would've laughed out of shock if she wasn't so…well…shocked.

"Sybil." Ethel spoke up, "Why is it such a big secret where you were?"

"Or what happened when you were there." Miss Cackle said suspiciously, Sybil shot her a murderous glare, she leaned forward in her seat with her finger pointed at Cackle's face,

"Do _not _get up in my face asking questions about matters that have _nothing _to do with you." She growled, but miss Cackle remained calm under Sybil's threatening behaviour, Ethel noticed Sybil starting to sweat, and it's a cold days today, Ethel knew Cackle had hit a raw nerve, that's when it dawned on her, it's not only _where_ she was, it's _what _happened, "I've had enough." She said and stormed out of the room, leaving a thunderous atmosphere behind her.

Elsewhere in the castle, Clarice Crow had the misfortune of crossing paths with a wrathful Sybil Hallow, who'd just come fresh from the meeting with Cackle and her sister, which she dismissed herself from,

"Sybil." Clarice dared to say, Sybil roughly shoved her into the wall of the dorm corridor and slammed her bedroom door shut, Clarice wouldn't drop it though, oh no, she'd get the bottom of this if it killed her, which at the time she thought it probably would, she'd done this spell before, for the very same purpose in fact, carefully she muttered the words and pushed her hand through Sybil's door as easily as if it were water, she flipped the lock over and let herself in, much to Sybil's annoyance.

"What do you want?" Asked Sybil impatiently,

"I want to know why you've been acting like such an asshole ever since you got back." Clarice never thought she'd find herself calling Sybil an asshole, Sybil used to be very timid, which was part of why Clarice liked her, Clarice was wild and outspoken, and Sybil used to be quiet and soft, they were as different as day and night, yet they came to be the best of friends.

"_I'm _the one acting like an asshole?" Sybil said, with her finger pointed to her chest,

"Yes, you are, you've been an asshole to Ethel, you've been an asshole to me, and I want to know why."

"You make it sound as if Ethel's the victim, have you forgotten what a self-centred bitch she is? You're supposed to be my friend not hers." Sybil was raging, "Seriously, it's like you're trying to get your arse hexed into next week." She spat, her rage turning into annoyance.

In that moment Clarice did what could be the bravest and most stupidest thing she'd ever done, "I'm not scared of you, you little cunt."

Sybil turned round to face her, grinning, "Oh, Clarice." She shook her head and chuckled, then all of a sudden the chuckling stopped abruptly and Sybil briskly strode over to Clarice, intent on doing her harm by pinning her to the wall and pulled out a knife she'd been carrying behind her back and thrust it against her throat , "Oh, really?" Sybil said gleefully, referring to her comment, Sybil lowered her voice, "You should be."

"S-Sybil, p-please don't h-hurt me." Clarice trembled, wishing this horrible, horrible ordeal would end, "S-stop this." Sybil shoved the blade harder against Clarice's throat, releasing a small amount of blood,

"It stops, when I say it stops." Sybil hissed, Clarice only cried more; eventually Sybil pulled the blade from her throat, Sybil threw her to the ground, "You tell no one of this, otherwise that blade will slice your throat." Sybil said no more and turned away from Clarice, who crawled out of the room, consumed with fear and tears, Sybil smirked to herself as she lit up a cigarette.

**AN: ****So, Ethel's one step closer to uncovering the mystery and poor Clarice! This chapter was extremely fun to write, Should I write a POV chapter next, if so leave a review and tell me whose POV you'd like me to write, I'd love to have some more reviews though people! But I'm not going to be one of those writers who demand reviews otherwise they won't post anymore chapters, I hate those Kinds of writers, but still, reviews would be nice :)**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mildred's POV **

So…word's got out about the secret party in the DOBS den, it was a random thing me and the girls decided on last night, invitations are extended to third, fourth, and fifth years only.

The other big drama of course is what happened to Clarice, well…what Sybil had done to Clarice, Fenny and Gris caught her on the corridor sitting, curled up in a ball outside her bedroom door, Fenny said she'd never seen a worse sight, a thin light slash across her neck, finger marks on her wrists and tear – stained eyes, I could scarce believe that the same Sybil Hallow I met all those years ago could be capable of such a monstrous act.

Clarice had outright refused to tell them what Sybil said, but there's not a doubt in my mind that those words should not be repeated, but one thing she did say was not to tell the teachers. It seems these days that Sybil is a lost cause, irredeemable, then again, as vile as her actions might have been since her return, I truly don't believe evil is in this girl heart, she has merely taken the wrong path and lost her way, and with it her moral compass.

"Hey Milly." Enid exclaims as we all meet at the potion lab for our first class of the day, "Excited for the party tonight?"

There's only one obvious answer, "Of course." To which the girls all giggle in agreement, then the bell rings for first period, "I wander if Ethel's going….." I mutter to myself,

"What was that Milly?"Enid asks,

"Oh, nothing." I lie, and twirl the end of one of my braids, I'd been thinking about Ethel a lot lately, and it seems that whenever we're in the same room I can't stop looking at her, and I start to take in every little detail, the way she does her hair, the way she knits her eyebrows when she's concentrating, that cute little self - satisfied smirk she does, _wait, did I just say Ethel Hallow was cute? I need to get more sleep. _

"Books out, less of the chatter, I am in no mood for your juvenile behaviour today." Miss Hardbroom booms, I'm sitting one row behind Ethel, I want to say something to her, but what do I say?

"You coming to the party tonight? There's going to be drink" And of course, by drink, I mean booze, and lots of it.

"Yes, I suppose so." She replies quietly.

"Umm….how's Sybil doing?" I whisper, trying not to get the both of us into trouble.

"You'd have to ask her that." Her voice is like ice, cold and distant, and it made Mildred shiver.

"I'm really glad you're coming to this party." Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Um…good to know." Says a confused Ethel, this party would surely loosen her up after all she's been through lately, I used to think Ethel was so one- dimensional, a typical bully, nothing more, but lately, to my horror, I've begun to….see her differently, I'd begun to find that her teasing and her threats give me this funny feeling, a…a flustered feeling. When she gets all up in my face and starts trying to wind me up, I get an incredibly intense burning feeling down south, and Ethel Hallow of all people should not be the one to make me feel this way.

"I should think you will find today's lesson interesting girls, today, we will be making a truth potion, and then testing it on each other." Mildred saw the slightest grin flash across Miss Hardbroom's face, Mildred wanted to say to her, _"Want to know all our little secrets eh, you sneaky little bitch?" _but refrained, fearing they'd kick her out on the spot just for that, "Mildred, for today's lesson you will work with Ethel since neither of you have a partner." Ethel and I look at each other, giving each other a 'is she on drugs?' look, of course, the idea of Miss Hardbroom on drugs is absurd. I guess I'll be the one to move seats, since Ethel doesn't look like she's going anywhere anytime soon, I tell her she could at least have the decency to move her shift her seat so I can sit down, earning me the famous Ethel Hallow sneer.

"I take it you have no idea what we're doing." Ethel says, clearly taking down to me, I've become so used to it that I can't tell if that is her actual tone of voice, "I also take it that I'll be doing all the work this lesson aswell."

If she wants to be sarky about this, then game on, "The way you're carrying on yes." Ethel's lips spread into a grin, she's never taken me seriously, nor is she in a hurry to, "Look, HB put us together, her choice, not mine." _Oh please, you would've spent the entire lesson staring at her anyway, _Oh, God, shut up conscience.

"And in the midst of all your talking, Mildred, I've actually finished the potion." There it is, that smirk that makes me go weak at the knees,_ wait a minute? What the actual hell Mildred?! If I didn't know any better, and, as your conscience, I know you better than anyone, then I'd say you're starting to li-, _I try to push the thought out of my mind, "Care to try? Can you do that without messing up?"

"Funnily enough, even a total klutz like me finds drinking a glass of liquid relatively easy." Woah, I don't know where that just came from, maybe I've been hanging around Enid too much, _or picked up on Ethel's way with words? _Once again I ignore the inappropriate suggestions of my conscience, _how is it inappropriate Mildred? You like her, end of story. Have done for months, years maybe, just because you can't admit it does not mean it's inappropriate. _Am I seriously having an argument with my conscience? Over Ethel Hallow no less. I take a sip of the blue liquid and feel it tingle down my throat, when does it take effect? Can Ethel ask me whatever she likes? Ethel also drinks the potion and squints her eyes because of the bitter aftertaste.

"Ok, me first." Ethel's got that smirk on her face, it's like she's saying, _'I'm going to find out all of your dirty secrets and blackmail the fuck out of you' _only making me more reluctant to tell all, "Have you got any dirty secrets that you don't want anybody to find out about?"

"Yes." I gasp once I realise how big of a hole I've just dug for myself, and Ethel's got the spare shovel to lend a hand, "My turn." I don't want Ethel asking any more questions than she needs to, "What's your biggest fear?" _Maybe that was too much too soon._

"Not knowing if Sybil is ever going to be the same again." Ok, I shouldn't have asked that, I shouldn't have asked her that, knowing that she couldn't lie.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." _Nice one Hubble, you've done it again, put your foot in your mouth, think before you speak! _Ethel says nothing, she probably wants to pretend she never said that, someone like Ethel hates being made to feel and look weak, and that's exactly what I've done.

"Forget about it Mildred." Surprisingly, there is nothing in the tone of her voice that suggests she was being harsh, she almost sounded…..calm, I was expecting Ethel to read the riot act, but there she sits, calm as ever, with a sort of…exhausted look, I just want to take her in my arms and hold her. "Anyway." She says, now sounding perky in a rather devilish way that only she can, "Moving swiftly on, do you fancy anyone?"

"Yes." Shit, I've done it again, "And _please_ don't ask me who it is, I'm begging you." I'd never live it down if Ethel knew that…_Oh, just fucking admit it, you fancy her, _Ok fine, that I fancy her, Ethel chuckles, and it's low and raspy,Christ, she's killing me.

"Fair enough Hubble." And at just that moment the bell goes, _I guess time goes by when you're having fun. _Not to mention the party's tonight, and if everyone's getting pissed, expect secrets to be spilled.

**AN: ****This was a bit of a weird chapter, very little mention of Sybil. I thought I'd bring in this whole Mildred/Ethel dynamic, because, I'll be honest, I ship Ethel/Mildred ngl, so I wanted to bring in this whole Ethel/ Mildred 'will they won't they' relationship. Next Chapter is Maud's POV, and after that, A HB POV, and *Spoiler for next chapter* Someone makes a shocking discovery in Sybil's room. Review and tell me what you think and tell me whose POV you'd like to see after HB. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maud's POV**

The DOBS den is alive with boozy people and music, the rave is in full swing and I can bet none of us will be able to lift our heads off the pillow tomorrow morning, Its lucky Gris knew that silencing spell, otherwise this secret party wouldn't have been so secret.

I spot Enid dancing in the in the centre of the room, of course, this is the sort of thing she's wanted ever since she came to Cackle's, she's always been a party girl, a quality I've come to like about her, even if I didn't so much at the time, once I push my way through the sea of my sweaty and drunken peers Enid is still dancing, eyes closed, in her own private bliss. "Enid!" I bellow into her eardrum, she just manages to hear me, "Having a good time?"

She smiles dreamily and wraps her arms around my neck, still swaying from side to side, "The best!" eyes still closed, "You know-you know what Maud, ILOVE YOU!" Ok, I think it's safe to say Enid is absolutely hammered, "You-you're the bestest ever, don't tell Mil-Mildred I love you more then-than her!" She slurs and places a sloppy kiss on my cheek, I can't help but smile, drunk Enid is rather sweet. I spot Mildred looking ready to pass out on the chair so when I finally free myself from Enid's arms I tell her to keep Millie company and claiming she 'can't deny me' stumbles over to Mildred. Elsewhere, I spot Clarice Crow with a can of cider, and honestly, she looks anything but happy to be here.

"Why the long face, Clarice?" My guess is that it's something to do with Sybil Hallow.

"Just…thinking about Sybil." She says, I knew it, "I mean, think about it, she wouldn't be like this for no reason, that girl used to be my best friend and now…." She trails off, "Now I don't even know her, when I look at her, it's like I'm looking into the eyes of a stranger."

"Is she here?" Stupid question, I know, this new Sybil walks around like an upper school party is beneath her, but Ethel's here so…..

"No." Clarice nearly snorts, "Can you really see Sybil coming to a party like this? I bet, wherever she's been, she's been to some pretty hard core parties."

"What makes you say that?" What she just said makes me wonder if she knows more that she's letting on.

"I don't know, all I know is that nobody rocks up at school a couple of days into the new term looking like that without something traumatic that happened." Clarice is now sobbing into my shoulder, her tears soaking my white dress patterned with a black maple leaf design, I don't know what else to do but pat her on the back,

"Sybil can clearly handle herself." I tell her, and just like that she stops crying and stumbles off onto the dance floor. One thing I didn't expect to see tonight was Ethel Hallow absolutely hammered, and talking to Mildred, they look intimate to say the least, so why interrupt them, now, I'm not exactly sober, but I'm not nearly as pissed as I should be, time to get a G&T and find a dance partner.

**Ethel's POV**

"I've-I've got to *hic* go somewhere *hic*, I'll be back really *hic* soon." I drunkenly say to Hubble as my finger traces its way down her chest, she looks like she's about to have a heart attack, maybe it's the booze, maybe it isn't, everyone here is hammered, I try and get up the stairs to go to the toilet but I end up going nowhere near the direction of the toilets, instead, for some reason, I find myself on the third year corridor, right outside Sybil's room.

Now, Sybil knew about the party, yet didn't attend, but neither did she tell about the party, I doubt she cares enough anyway. These days Sybil tends to do what she likes, when she likes. When I walk into her room, it's empty, but, even in the darkness I notice something sticking out from underneath her bed, deciding to investigate further I light a candle, I light a few candles actually, I crouch down and pull the clear plastic bag out from under her bed.

When I see it I nearly scream, Why is my sister hiding a blood stained t-shirt under her bed? I look under her bed again and find more, blood stained shoes, a watch covered in blood and a set of car keys, along with a phone, when I grab the phone I'm careful to grab the end of Sybil's bed quilt and cover my fingers with it, I find a text message,

_No one can find out about what we did._

_G_

Who is 'G'? What did they do? I quickly shove the stuff back under Sybil's bed, hoping to hide any trace of my presence in here.

**AN: ****Ohh, things are hotting up now! Who is 'G'? what did she and Sybil do?, and will Sybil come clean if Ethel tells her what she knows? Well, I can tell you that 'G' will be making an appearance in later chapters, next up is a HB POV, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and support, keep reviewing, keep inspiring, keep motivating! **

**With Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miss Hardbroom's POV**

I would like to be able to say I will enjoy today, believe it or not, I find that teaching and moulding the witches of tomorrow a very invigorating and satisfying job.

I have a feeling that I shall not find today as invigorating as normal, because today, I have double potions, with _Sybil Hallow._

Since her return, Sybil has only attended three classes, Chanting, spells and cat maintenance, and school reports say she did hardly anything in those lessons, but I can tell you now, there will be no slacking in my class. The third years come bursting in, chattering away and struggling to get to their seats, Sybil Hallow however, only now, when the crowdedness subsides, slips into the class like a ghost, not making a sound, whilst everyone else is scraping chairs across the stone floor Sybil is quietly sitting at the back of the class, her left arm resting across her raised left knee, sitting at an awkward angle on her stool. "Right, girls, settle down and be quick about it." I say with a clap of my hands, within seconds they are all quiet and seated. "Today we shall-Sybil Hallow, will you remove your jacket." Sybil does not so much as move, she sits there, staring at me, with a confidant, defiant smirk, "Sybil Hallow, I demand you remove your jacket at once." Normally I'm not one for eavesdropping, but I've heard many tales of Sybil Hallow, I wasn't expecting my lessons with her to be a walk in the park, but clearly I've got my work cut out, it's a good thing I like a challenge, "Sybil, I shall not ask you again."

"Then don't." she says, quick on the mark, oh, I've had some dealings in my time, but she might be the only girl I've ever taught to challenge me in such a way.

"Out." I scowl underneath my failed attempt at hiding my fury.

"Oh, but we're having so much fun." She says, to which the class starts laughing.

"Out, now! I shall speak to you later." It seems for once, she does as she's told, she gets up, still with that arrogant, which, to others, could be mistaken as charming, smirk, and walks out of the door, deliberately leaving it ajar. Once I set the girls off on their task, briskly walk over out of the room intent on giving Sybil Hallow the reality check she is so clearly in need of. "Sybil, I don't know why you're acting out and to be quite frank, I don't care, but rest assured there is no place for insolence and anti-social behaviour at cackles."

"And yet Mildred Hubble still walks the halls of Cackles." She says, tilting her head. There was a knock on the door, after a few moments of an intense stare-off, I stride over to the door and swing it open.

"Hey there." The girl smiles, she's no older than 16, and has icy blue eyes, milky white skin and brown wavy, shiny hair and she is very pretty indeed.

"And who might you be?" I ask her,

"Georgina." The girl answers, and puts her hand out to shake mine, "Georgina Blake."

"G." Sybil shouts, looking anything but pleased to see the girl, "What are you doing here." That confident, rude girl from moments ago is now completely gone, and replaced with a sweaty, wide-eyed, nervous girl.

"S!" Georgina says ecstatically, walking over to Sybil and wrapping her in a tight, warm, and friendly hug, Sybil is frozen to the spot, _Something's not right. _

"I take it you two know each other?" I ask,

"Oh, yes." The girl turns around and smiles, "Me and Sybil go back a long way, well, at least that's what it feels like, we actually met over the summer when we were in Manha-"

"G!" Sybil cuts in quickly, "Why don't I show you round, you can stay in my room for the time being, Miss Hardbroom, I'm sorry for the way I behaved in class and it won't happen again, I'll also catch up on any lost work, Can Georgina please come with me." She sounds so desperate, no, there's something very off about this whole situation, I don't think this Georgina girl is as nice and smiley as she lets on.

"Very well. Off you go." Sybil practically drags a chuckling Georgina up the steps, just what exactly are they hiding, well, it's of no concern of mine, but I must admit it has certainly peaked my curiosity. I shall keep an eye on Sybil and Georgina, but right now I have a class of third years who have **been** left alone to run riot for far too long in my potions room.

**AN: ****So, what do you think of Georgina? Should I keep doing POV chapters or should I go back to third person? Please review. **

**Immortalgithgirl**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****I've gone back to 3****rd**** person in this chapter. But I think with this story, 3****rd**** person and POV chapters will vary.**

"What the fuck are you doing here Georgie?" Sybil said worriedly once they were inside her room, Sybil never thought Georgina would have the nerve to show up at Cackles after what happened.

"You don't sound too happy to see me, haven't you missed me S?" Georgina said in a high, questioning tone, Sybil shot Georgie a look that would make stone crumble, "Ok, you don't wanna throw me a welcome party, I get it."

"A welcome party?" Sybil shouted, "G, you're the one who told me to keep my head down, then you rock up here, what are you playing at? Do you realise the risk we're taking?"

"For someone who's worried about the risks, you're shouting pretty loudly." Georgina says with a tussle of her wavy brunette hair, Georgina Blake had the gorgeous looks of a New York socialite, she dressed like one too, yet she had a type of rebellious look about her, she wore dark eyeliner and generally dark clothing, "We need to catch up, get a cocktail." Sybil looked unsure, "S, you don't want to hurt my feelings do you? You know how I can get when my feelings are hurt." Georgina had a plan, and Sybil knew it.

"Yeah, sure we'll…we'll do something tonight." Sybil finally agreed, giving in to Georgina's wishes,

"Great." She smiled that dazzling smile, "It's great to see you again S, it's almost like you never went away." Both girls were startled when Sybil's bedroom door swung open.

"Oh, umm….Sybil who's this?" Ethel Hallow said from the doorway, looking at her sister's friend with distaste, Georgina strode over to her,

"Georgina Blake." Said the smiling girl, she turned back to Sybil,

"Umm….yeah, Georgina, this is my sister Ethel." Sybil said plainly, it seemed she just couldn't catch a break today.

"Ahh, yes, Sybil's told me all about you, so pleased to meet you." Georgie's dazzling smile returned, Ethel was quite surprised that Sybil had even bothered to mention her, watching this scene play out in front of her was a strange experience for Ethel, Georgina was all smiles and cheer, whilst Sybil looked very uncomfortable, It made Ethel wonder if Georgina really was the welcome visitor she's acting like.

"I take it you met over the summer, seeing as Sybil's never mentioned a Georgina before." Ethel tried to sound more friendly than she really was, her quizzical motive may startle Georgie, for now she'd play it cool.

"Actually, yes, me and Syb hit it off from the start, we painted the town, or should I say, the city, red, right S?" Sybil looked very uneasy at this point, and that is what sealed it for Ethel, something about Georgina Blake made Sybil sweat, and Ethel was determined to find out what it was.

Ethel smiled and laughed awkwardly, "Well...I was just going to ask Sybil if she wanted to sit with me for lunch."

"Oh, would you mind if I join you?" Georgina said, smiling, then turned back to Sybil, "Don't know about you S, but I could murder something to eat." Georgina's smile suddenly went from sweet to conniving, Sybil's jaw clenched, her body language was stiff; Ethel decided she didn't like this girl_ at all. _Ethel couldn't really say no to Georgina's request, "Yeah, I'm sure Sybil would be glad of the extra company."

"Great." Georgina said, Ethel thought Georgina was laying the nice act on way too thick, but Ethel found herself unable to take the moral high ground, she'd done it many a time in the presence of the teachers, who would they believe? Model Student Ethel Hallow, or Clumsy, accident-prone Mildred Hubble? And it seemed Georgie also knew the score when it came to appearances. Once Georgie sets off down the corridor ahead of them, Ethel gently grabbed Sybil's arm just as she was about to walk out of the door,

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ethel asked sternly, Sybil snatched her arm away from Ethel's grasp,

"Just leave it Ethel." Sybil said sharply, and Sybil and Ethel went with Georgina to the great hall, but rest assured, Ethel was going to do anything but.


End file.
